


Monsta X Supernatural

by Emeraldstar1234



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldstar1234/pseuds/Emeraldstar1234
Summary: Changkyun is an angel that like to wonder, never stay in the same place twice. That was until the hunters got him.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



> Characters  
> Hyunwoo-Warlock  
> Hoseok-Dragon  
> Minhyuk-Vampire  
> Kihyun-Wolf  
> Hyungwon-Banshee  
> Jooheon-Ghoul  
> Changkyun-Angel

Changkyun never stayed in the same place, he always moved whether it be from other ‘packs’ or by humans. But one thing was for sure he loved the night sky and the stars and would spend as much time looking at them as he could. But now he was tied up by his wrists and ankles in a dark underground basement, he shivered as the soft breeze came in through the open window. He groaned in pain as he shifted his large white wings that had been nailed to the dirty walls. Blood ran down his wings as he continued to struggle in the tied chains, he turned his head quickly as a thump echoed throughout the empty room. His eyes widened as he looked around the quit room he had a bad feeling about this and he didn’t want to stay chained and nailed up on a wall waiting around for whatever made that noise.  
He continued to struggle has the sound got closer to which he could make it out as footsteps coming closer to him. He gritted his teeth in pain as the nails in his wings dug in more as he kept on struggling after a finally tug and a searing pain filled his body he hung limp with his head hanging low. The jiggling of the door made Changkyun’s head fly up and his eyes to widen in horror as he saw two men enter the room he hadn’t noticed the footsteps getting louder and nearer as he had tried and failed to escape the nails and chains that held him up to the wall.  
The two tall men walked over to the poor angel and smiled at his pain as they looked him over, there in the little light they had was a boy about the age of eighteen. He had big white wings that were now covered in blood from when he was struggling to get them out of the nails that held him up. The tallest men walked forwards and raised a hand out to touch the young angel, he chuckled when the angel glared at him as he yet again struggled. “aw don’t be afraid little angel,” he cooed to the younger. The smaller male that had come in with the other man walked forwards with a cruel smile on his to small face that didn’t match his body at all.  
Changkyun stared at the two men in front of him with no emotion on his face but deep down he was scared out of his wits. “what do you want,” he snarled as they stood in front of him. Wide grins crept onto their faces as they looked at the angel that was hanging in front of them. “we want your blood and wings,” the second man said as he came closer to the boy with a large needle and a scalpel. Changkyun eyes widened and he shook his head, no this couldn’t be happening to him, he was too young, too young to die. “we are going to cut you open and drain your body dry of blood but not before we cut off your wings, so we can keep them as trophies,” the tallest man said as he wheeled in a metal autopsy table that had thick leather straps to hold down the victim which in this case was Changkyun.  
The men slowly untied his wrists and ankles, so he was only hanging by his wings, but his wings couldn’t take his weight causing big tares in his white wings. Changkyun screamed as he felt the terrible pain of his wings ripping like paper the two men took out the nails before they could do more damage to his wings. He dropped to the ground as the last nail came out, his wings layed limp on the ground on either side of him. The two men walked around his body a couple of times before they each grabbed one of his wings and dragged him to the autopsy table, were they heaved him onto the cold surface.  
Changkyun could only groan in pain as he was placed on his wings on the cold metal table. He felt a pair of cold hands on his stomach as they prepared to cut off his shirt, so they could get to his wings easier. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt them cut open his shirt before flipping him onto his back. He cried out as he was jostled too hard when they turned him over onto his stomach, tears welled in his eyes as he layed there. He winced in pain as he felt the scalpel cut into his flesh around where his wings were. He clenched his hands into tight fists as he felt one of the men lift one of his wings up and the other delicately put the scalpel on the area he had to cut.  
He was waiting for the blade to go further into his body, but the pain never came instead the sound of loud thumps and screaming could be heard. He carefully opened his eyes and saw that the two men had turned around and were now looking at the door where all the noise was coming from on the other side. “quickly finish the process,” one of the men ordered when the door was thrown open. He felt the blade cut into the roots of his wings this was when he screamed in pain, the feeling of the cool metal of a blade in your flesh was an odd feeling but was over powered by the pain caused by the blade cutting into the flesh.  
Changkyun gripped onto the metal autopsy table until his knuckles turned pure white. He could tell the man was doing a rushed job as he would take out the blade and then stab it back in digging around the muscle trying to cut through it. Blood poured from the cuts on his back around his wings making any onlooker want to through up at the sight.  
Hyunwoo had just opened the door to the basement after he and his group had finished off the guards. He opened the door with his magic and saw on the table an angel around the age of eighteen being cut open in front of his eyes. He didn’t know what it was about this angel but he and his ‘pack’ had been tracking his delicious scent where ever he went, they never seemed to be able to find him. But now he was here in front of his eyes being cut open, so these people could keep his wings as trophies and sell his blood to hunters. Just the thought of it made his blood boil until he snapped, he flung a hand out and lifted the man that had come to distract them from getting to their mate. The man was slowly dragged forward by Hyunwoo’s magic “please let me go,” the man pleaded as he came closer and closer to the large man. Minhyuk laughed as he came up beside his leader, he placed a hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and looked at the man dead in the eye. “and why would ‘we’ let you go,” he gestured to everyone in a voice that was almost purring. “because we didn’t do anything wrong,” the men said nervously as he looked at the two and the other men that were slowly filing in.  
Minhyuk’s face turned into a scowl as he looked at the man in front of him that was being held up by Hyunwoo’s magic. A deep growl escaped his throat as he continued to look at the man in front of him. He licked his lips and turned to Hyunwoo with a smirk on his face, Hyunwoo looked to his right and smiled wickedly at what Minhyuk had suggested, he nodded making Minhyuk’s smirk grow as he walked forwards. His fangs grew over his lip and his eyes turned a ruby red as he neared the man in the corner of his eye he could see that Kihyun and Jooheon were getting the other man ‘under control’ and getting the angel off that table.  
He switched his gaze back to the man in front of him and licked his lips “dinner time,” he simply said before he surged forward and sunk his fangs into the man’s jaguar, blood immediately poured into his mouth making him groan slightly. When he was done he dropped the rapidly paling body and looked at Kihyun and Jooheon who had gotten the angel off the table and were now walking over.  
Changkyun groaned as he felt two gentle hands pick him up off the table he was on “who are you guys?” he asked quietly. Kihyun gently brushed away a piece of hair from his eyes before he responded gently to the younger boy. “I’m Kihyun and this is Jooheon,” he introduced them making Changkyun slowly nod as his eyes got heavier before his whole body went limp in Kihyun’s and Jooheon’s arms. The two look at each other with concern written on their faces before they hurriedly walked over to where the others were. They got there just in time for Minhyuk to drag the body away to a corner where Hoseok and Hyungwon had dragged the other bodies they had killed earlier. Hoseok ran up to the three of them before looking at the boy in Kihyun and Jooheon’s arms “we need to get him home right now,” he told them as he looked at Hyunwoo who’s faces showed great concern for the angel.


	2. chapter two

Changkyun opened his eyes blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light that filled the light-yellow room. He looked around and noticed that he was sitting on a bed and there was a person sitting in the corner of them room making him freak out slightly. “hey, hey, shh, shh your ok, your safe,” the person said as they came closer to Changkyun and sat next to him. “I’m Minhyuk,” he introduced himself brightly making the younger calm down. Some how his body new that this new guy wasn’t a threat not like the other guys who were in the room who were trying to cut off his wings. His wings! He quickly reached behind him trying to feel if his wings were still there, he sighed in relief as he could feel the roots still there which meant that the guy hadn’t cut them off completely, which he was grateful for he wouldn’t know what to do if he was aloud to fly anymore.   
“They are still there just tied together so they could heal better so don’t worry,” Minhyuk laughed at the youngers expression. Changkyun smiled a little as he hurt the others laugh that sounded like fairy bells, making him wonder If he was a supernatural creature. “what’s your name?” Minhyuk asked as he looked into Changkyun’s eyes, he seemed taken aback by the statement before he replied with a soft ‘Changkyun.’ Minhyuk’s eyes brightened as he repeated the name, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue.   
Minhyuk turned slightly so he was facing Changkyun fully “so do you want to go down and meet the others or stay here in this tiny room?” he questioned in a playful voice as he stood up off the bed. Changkyun looked at Minhyuk and then to the window where he could see all the birds fly in the sky, if he left the room he wouldn’t be cooped up so much. Being kept in a tiny space was a thing no angel liked, they liked being in the air or in large open spaces. He looked back to Minhyuk before he nodded slightly and slowly started to stand making him wince at the pain that travelled from his wings.   
He slowly took small steps towards the older before Minhyuk opened the door filling the room with all the other scents in the house he was staying in. He peeked his head out of the room and looked down the white hall way, Minhyuk chuckled before he stepped out and took the youngers hand in his own and started to walk down the hall. Changkyun hide behind Minhyuk as they travelled down the hall towards where the kitchen was which was where the delicious smell of food was coming from as well as other scents. When they entered there were five other males, four of them sitting at a table while one was up and cooking breakfast. Changkyun hide even more behind the elder as he saw all the handsome looking men sitting there watching them as they entered the room. “the one cooking is Kihyun while the one that just got up is Jooheon,” the two men smiled and waved to the new comer. Minhyuk then turned to the others and smirked, causing them to groan they knew what was coming for them. “The one that looks like a girl is Hyungwon, the one that looks like a muscular pig is Hoseok,” Changkyun smiled as he heard the outraged yell from the Muscular guy who he found out was Hoseok. “and then we have Hyunwoo are leader,” Minhyuk said as he finished with the guy that sat at the end of the table eating his breakfast while looking at Changkyun.  
Changkyun lifted a hand up and waved from where he was hidden behind Minhyuk making the others chuckle at his behaviour. “hey, it’s ok there Is nothing to be afraid of,” Kihyun said as he put an extra plate of food on the table near where Minhyuk sat. Changkyun looked at the older he was hiding behind, Minhyuk nodded and pushed the younger to the chair before he sat down on the one beside it. Slightly shaking he sat down next to the vampire and started to eat small bites listening to the conversations that were going on around him. “so how did those men capture you?” Hoseok asked as he turned to the younger making Changkyun’s eyes widen. “well I was out flying in the moonlight, I absolutely love the stars and moon, so I go out flying every night and mid-flight I blacked out, so I don’t really remember much,” he answered as he remembered what happened the night before lasts.  
The guys nodded and continued eating breakfast before an alarm went off making everyone sit up straight in their seats. Hyunwoo’s eyes glazed over using his magic to see what triggered the alarms, Hoseok and Jooheon sat up straight in their seats, they were the most protective in the group. “hunters are here,” Hyunwoo said as his eyes snapped open, he stood and walked to the front door with the rest of the boys excluding Kihyun who would stay behind to protect Changkyun. Kihyun turned once the door shut behind the boys and turned on the big TV were they once again saw the boys but this time they also saw the hunters that were trying to kill them. They watched as the boys were getting hammered by the number of hunters there were coming out of the trees. Changkyun bit his lip as he watched the boys get thrown around, Changkyun slipped away from Kihyun as he saw Minhyuk get thrown into a tree.   
He tried to open his wings but remembered they were tied behind his back when he went to open them, he sighed he’d have to do with out his wings which meant a good old fist fight. Changkyun smirked darkly as he stepped out of the house and walked forwards his first thought was to go to Minhyuk but saw that Jooheon was having trouble with all the hunters that were surrounding him even in his ghoul form it was to much. Changkyun broke into a ran and launched himself of a tree stump he flew through the air, he pulled back an arm and punch a hunter out cold before he turned and kicked another one in the stomach. He ducked and weaved through the hunter making them dizzy he smirked darkly slightly scaring Jooheon who got a clear view of the younger at that exact moment. Changkyun pulled back his fist and punched the nearest hunter in the nose before he jumped over the other who was running at him from behind.   
When all the hunters lay on the floor Changkyun turned and saw the others all looking at him with shock. Changkyun nervously chuckled while rubbing his head he was about to speak up but was interrupted by Kihyun storming out of the house. “what was that, you made me worried sick,” he yelled as he stomped up to the youngest and brought him into a hug. Changkyun looked shocked as his body hit Kihyun’s, Kihyun pulled away blushing realizing what he had just done. “ah, sorry Changkyun,” he apologized. To embarrassed to look him in the eye he walked back next to Jooheon who was still staring at the younger with a slightly scared yet awed expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. School has been hectic as usual and the bullies aren't getting any better as well as the loss of Dong Yoon's passing it's like Jonghyun and Minwoo all over again. Hope you enjoy.

The six men that took him in were standing in front of him staring at him in awe. “How did you do that?” Minhyuk asked as he looked at Changkyun. Changkyun looked at the others before shrugging “almost every angel learns how to defend themselves because we are being hunted,” he told them looking at the ground. Hoseok looked at the younger with sympathy in his eyes, he looked to the side and exchanged looks with Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. Kihyun glanced at all the bodies on the ground he looked back up “what are we going to do with all the bodies?” Minhyuk asked before he could get anything out making Kihyun glare at the vampire, who grinned sheepishly. Hyunwoo sighed as he looked at all the either dead or unconscious bodies on the ground. He turned and faced Jooheon, who was still staring at Changkyun, “Jooheon do you think that you can eat everyone here?” he asked.   
Jooheon perked up, his mouth started watering and his skin grew increasingly paler just at the mere thought of having food or in his case human flesh. “Jooheon,” a voice called waving a hand in front of his face snapping him out of his delicious thought of food. He saw the others all staring at him, he grinned “yeah, I could do with some more food.” Changkyun looked at Jooheon confused as to what they were talking about. Kihyun walked up to the Maknae and put an arm around his shoulders “let’s talk about it inside,” he said as he led him to the house but not before shooting a look at Hyunwoo.  
When they were in the safety of the house Kihyun sat Changkyun down on the coach, before sitting across from him. “now do you know what we are, Kyun?” Changkyun looked at the wolf with a confused expression before slowly shaking his head “no.” Kihyun nodded and sighed while looking down at his tightly clasped hands. “we are like you, all of us are supernatural beings,” Kihyun told the boy while meeting his eyes. Changkyun nodded for him to continue “Well I’m a wolf, Hyunwoo is a warlock while Minhyuk is a vampire,” he continued to stare at the angel in front of him. “Hoseok is a dragon and Hyungwon’s a Banshee so don’t make him scream,” he cracked a small smile hoping to make the younger more comfortable. Changkyun slowly nodded his eyes full of wonder “what’s Jooheon then?” he asked. Kihyun smiled at the Angel “Jooheon is a Ghoul, so when situations like this happen he takes care of it, sometimes Minhyuk as well.”  
Changkyun smiled as he watched the others file in finally back from placing the bodies in a convenient spot where no one could find them and so that Jooheon could find them easy enough when he was hungry. “KYUNIE,” a voice screamed making the angel turn just in time to see a tuff of light pink hair. Changkyun collapsed to the ground with an over excited Minhyuk on his chest, Changkyun squirmed a little as he felt his wings being squished between the floor and his body. “YAH, YOU OVER SIZED BAT GET OFF HIM,” Kihyun yelled as he rushed to the two on the floor. Everyone looked over their way startled as to what was happening, Minhyuk pouted as he lifted his head from where it was nestled onto the youngest’s neck. Oh god hid scent was irresistible. A deep growl erupted from Kihyun’s chest causing the pink haired boy to yelp and jump off Changkyun’s body. 

Minhyuk scrambled away from the angry wolf and hid behind Hoseok’s body, he peaked out from behind the broad shoulders and stared into the angry eyes of the wolf. Minhyuk rubbed the back of his neck and meekly laughed “sorry Changkyun,” he apologized before hiding behind Hoseok’s body again as another growl came his way from a very pissed Kihyun. Kihyun sighed and leaned down to help the fallen angel up off the ground “you ok Changkyun?” he asked as he dusted of the younger. Changkyun smiled as he looked at the older fussing over him like a mother would to a child and nodded his head. Jooheon grinned from where he was next to Hyunwoo “yah Hyung I think he is fine,” he said causing Changkyun to nod.   
Kihyun shook his head and sighed in frustration but stepped back from the younger. Jooheon laughed and launched himself at Changkyun and gently hugged the younger boy to his chest. They didn’t speak to each other as everyone greeted Changkyun they stood in silence and watched each other’s movements. Hyungwon crossed his arms as he looked around the room the silence was getting on his nerves “could someone please just start a conversation,” he grumbled before looking away as everyone shifted their gaze to where he stood leaning against the wall where the kitchen met the long hallway where all the beds were. 

Hyunwoo nodded and looked to Kihyun with big round eyes “Kihyun can you please make us dinner,” he pleaded. The Banshee’s head snapped over to where the leader was standing and looked at him with shock written on his face just like everyone else. Kihyun rolled his eyes and smiled a little “I’m sure that wasn’t what Hyungwon wanted but I think everyone does need to eat especially Changkyun,” he said and walked into the kitchen. Changkyun smiled as he watched the scene play out they truly cared for one another it was something he hadn’t seen in a long time and it brought his heart at ease knowing there was still happiness in this world, unlike where he grew up.   
Angels use to be brought up being free and careless not having to worry about any hunters that may want to use their blood or make their wings into trophies. Sadly a few years after Changkyun had been born hunters took to hunting angels as well as other supernatural creatures. His whole childhood from then on had been him training so if he is captured by hunters he knows how to deal with them. it had all been to much for him though and that was why he left everything he knew behind and flew around trying to find a place where he would find happiness, some one who accepted him for who he was and wouldn’t judge him for who he was. 

As he looked over the six other men that were playing around and annoying Kihyun he felt as though he would finally be happy with them a small smile washed onto his face as he walked over to the island and sat down on one of the seats and rested his head on his hands and watched happily as Jooheon through floor at Hyunwoo but ended up hitting Kihyun. Who in turn turned through a hand full into the youngers face showering him in white powder, that was when Changkyun could finally laugh.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for this being so late I wanted to try and figure out what would happen later on in the story and I think I have thought of how everything will play out. This chapter is chapter is shorter than the others but I hope you enjoy once again sorry for being so late with an update.

The six flour covered men stared at Changkyun with awe on their faces. The angel in front of them was just about rolling on the flour in laughter. Hyungwon grinned mischievously as he reached for the open flour bag on the bench. He grabbed a handful and walked over to where the young angel was still rolling on the floor. Hyungwon bent over near Changkyun’s face and smiled innocently before hovering his closed fist over his face. Changkyun stared up at the Banshee with wide eyes “Wait, no Hyung- “he shrieked as he was covered in flour. 

The six men laughed as they watched the angel cough, splutter and desperately claw at the flour that was now stuck in his hair. Throwing his hands down he pouted up at his Hyung’s “I’m an old man know, like Hoseok Hyung,” Kihyun fell against Minhyuk as he collapsed from laughing to hard. Hoseok’s mouth fell open as he stared at the Maknae while Hyunwoo cackled and slapped his leg as he bent over. “Wait I’m not old,” he protested but it fell upon empty ears as everyone was to busy laughing to hear him. He shook his head, well at least Kyunnie feels comfortable enough with us, he smiled at the thought. When everyone had calmed down at last Kihyun had started cooking dinner while the others sat around the island minus Hyungwon as he was leaning against the wall watching and conversing with each other.  
Changkyun watched with his face resting in his hands as Kihyun bickered with Hoseok on how to chop the ingredients properly. He smiled as Kihyun threatened the older with the knife that he wielded in his hand. “Just because you’re a dragon and have lived longer than I have doesn’t give you the right to order me around in MY Kitchen.” He scolded the dragon who had his head lowered, an angry Kihyun was a bloody scary Kihyun. He feared for any one that hurt Changkyun because they would get massacred if there was so much as a scratch on him. 

In all honesty they would all play a part in hurting their victim as everyone cared for the youngest. The angel continued to stare at everyone, he admired them, he had never seen any other supernatural creature except for the angels. He had only heard and seen picture of them in books back in the clouds where he use to live. Hoseok Hyung had beautiful blue scales running up his neck, on the back of his hands and just under his eyes. They sparkled like glitter as he moved around, and would light up when he smiled. He turned to Hyunwoo next, the wizard at runes drawn up his arms and a pendent around his neck. Changkyun marvelled at the sight of his dark green magic it was like the jewels that littered the golden halls of the ark angel’s temple. It made him feel at home when ever he saw Hyunwoo use his magic. 

He turned to Minhyuk, he had blood red eyes that would glow vibrantly when he was mad. He also had the biggest fangs Changkyun had ever seen, well they were also the first he had ever seen. The angel turned his attention to Kihyun when he heard the elder shout in surprise as the oil pop next to him. Kihyun was simply marvellous he wasn’t like what the books had said about werewolves, how they were hairy beasts’ that couldn’t control themselves. He was placid and patient until you got him mad. He had these cute little brown ears on his head and he would have canines peeking out of his mouth as he spoke. 

Hyungwon was next, Changkyun watched as the skinny banshee leaned against the wall half asleep. He had slightly pale skin and pure white hair and when he screamed his eyes would glow like pearls in the sun light. Changkyun thought he was properly the prettiest thing he had ever seen and those lips like wow, they looked so soft and squishy. Changkyun placed a hand over his mouth trying to contain his giggles as he watched the Banshee shoots straight up in the air after he was hit in the face by a flying spoon.   
“YAH HYUNGWON THE KITCHEN IS NO PLACE FOR A NAP,” a furious wolf yelled as he grabbed another spoon “THERE IS A REASON WE HAVE BLOODY BEDROOMS.” Hyungwon dodged another spoon that came his way as he ran up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Kihyun sighed angrily and turned back to stirring the pot filled with noodles. 

Changkyun turned and watched the last person, Jooheon, who sat next to him. The ghoul didn’t naturally have pale skin but when he got angry or hungry his skin grew pale and you could see the bright blue veins turn an ash colour. Changkyun was happy that he was saved by these six men they all seemed nice and cared about him a lot. Maybe he could trust them. Maybe he finally he had a place to stay. Just maybe he has finally found a family.


End file.
